In the insulation of buildings, a frequently used insulation product is unbonded loosefill insulation material. In contrast to the unitary or monolithic structure of insulation batts or blankets, unbonded loosefill insulation material is a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Unbonded loosefill insulation material can be applied to buildings by blowing the loosefill insulation material into insulation cavities, such as sidewall cavities or an attic of a building.
Unbonded loosefill insulation material can be made from glass fibers, although other mineral fibers, organic fibers, and cellulose fibers can be used.
It would be advantageous if the unbonded loosefill insulation material could have improved insulative value.